An Office Party
by Boyfrom0z
Summary: Saix is woken in the middle of the night by loud music and is not exactly please. Quick one-shot to celebrate Demyx Day 2010. Rated to be on the safe side for one or two implied things.


_So quick little one-shot in honor of Demyx Day. Not my best work, I know, but I wanted to do something to mark the occasion. _

* * *

Saïx did not like being woken up early and was not pleased by the noise pounding through the castle. It sounded like someone was playing _extremely_ loud music in the lounge. He squinted as his alarm clock and wanted to smash someone's scull in with his claymore when it saw it was 12:36 _AM_. He'd only been asleep for about an hour and a half. Whoever was responsible was going to be very, _very_ sorry.

The Lunar Diviner hauled himself out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe. As he headed for the door, his eye fell on his calendar.

Of course. It all made perfect sense now.

It was September ninth.

Glowering, Saïx made it way to the lounge to give Number IX hell.

"'S still my year, you know, love," Luxord was saying, in his usual, slightly slurred accent.

"So? It's _my_ day in _my_ month," Demyx pouted.

"Dude, it's my _millennium_. I win," said Xigbar.

"Aw, come on guys. Gimme a break!" protested the Nocturne.

"Whatever," said Xigbar.

"You guys gunna dance?" asked Axel. "Isn't that like, in your job description, Dem?"

"Yeah! Come on, Xiggy!"

"Kid, I don't really-."

"What," demanded an irate Saïx, throwing open the door, "is going on here? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

The majority of the Organization froze in horror, staring at Saïx in wide-eyed terror.

"'S about 12:45, isn't it?" asked Luxord placidly.

"I was just woken up by _Abba_ of all things. Dancing Queen? Doesn't this organization have any taste?" He made a disgusted face. "Anyway, I was asleep and now I am not. This. Is. A. Problem!"

Saïx glared from one Organization member to the next. From Axel, who was frozen halfway through trying to pull Roxas to him, to Roxas who had his hands planted on Axel's chest, trying, without conviction to push the redhead away. From Malaria, who was bent over Vexen with a hand on his cheek, to Vexen, who was gripping the arms of his chair very tightly and looking terrified. From Aldine, who was leaning by the door like a bouncer, to Lexes, who was standing in a corner surveying the scene and making sure no damage was done to the younger members. From Sexton, who was reading in the chair that was the farthest away from the speak system Demyx had set up to Larxene who was frozen mid-dancing and eyeing Marluxia as if she felt rather abandoned by her friend. Finally Saïx's gaze slid from Xigbar who was being hauled from his chair towards the dance floor by Demyx to the Nocturne himself. Everyone was frozen in terror, save Luxord, who was lounging near the speakers, glass in hand, and was the only person in the room who did not have the look of one staring down the loud end of a gun barrel.

"Hey Saïx," said Demyx in a shaky voice that utterly failed the sound confident.

"Demyx. Why?"

"It's my day?"

"Can't it wait until after I've gotten some _sleep_?" Saïx bellowed, on the very brink of going berserk on them all.

"Uh..."

Saïx's eyes were blazing as he bore down on the poor Nocturne. And nobody was about to come to Demyx's rescue. Even the oldest members of the Organization had no wish to cross Saïx.

"Saïx?"

The Diviner turned slowly, fire in his eyes.

"There you are," said the Superior leaning casually in the doorway in a bathrobe (and presumably little else).

"Superior," said Saïx, his tone doing a total 180 as the fire vanished from his eyes.

"I was wondering where you'd got to. I went to your room and you weren't there."

It was lucky for Demyx that he was so scarred or he would have started giggling and really gotten himself killed.

"Cary on," he said coolly to the rest. "Well?" Xemnas asked, turning to go.

"Coming, Superior," said Saïx, practically falling over himself to follow Xemnas.

"I bet you are," muttered Axel once they'd gone.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Come on, Xiggy!" Demyx said again, tugging at the older man's arm.

"Alright already. Just no more Abba, okay?"

"What?" gasped Marluxia in horror, completely forgetting about Vexen for a moment.

The scientist made a brave attempt at escape, but Marluxia sat on him before he was even halfway out of his chair.

"We've got all day for all kinds of music," said Demyx happily.

The song switched to Touchdown Turnaround and Demyx squealed with excitement (even though he was the one who had complied the playlist).

"Xiggy!" he cried, dragging the Freeshooter onto the impromptu dance floor.

"Okay, okay!"

The rest of the Organization came and went over the next 24 expect for Demyx, who was determined to have as much fun as possible since no one else ever seemed to throw parties. Didn't these people know about office parties? They Organization was their job after all.

September tenth found Demyx crashed on a sofa in the utterly trashed lounge, cuddling close to Xigbar. Various other members were strewn about the room and Saïx was not going to be happy when he found the mess the next morning.


End file.
